Sinnoh Misadventure with Asuna and Rune!
by ArtisticallyArisen
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend SimplyCuriousity and her love for pokemon! Oh wait, description: In the world of Pokémon, two young girls will face the challenges of Sinnoh. Team Galactic are back, and are more or less trying the same thing they did last time! Can our protagonists stop them? Or will they bow down to the wrath of Giratina! Find out on: Sinnoh News! Or, Here. Yeah.


Chapter 1: In Which My Misadventures Begin! Starting….. Now!

**Asuna's POV…**

Ah… The sun is shining, the Starly are singing on the rooftops, all is right with Sinnoh and the universe, until…. 3….2….**1**…..

"AASUUUUNNNNAAAAAAAAA!" A voice screamed out from beneath my open window. I smiled tiredly.

**There **we go. A normal morning. I slowly open my eyes, and groggily crawl out from under the soft covers of my bed, and poke my head out the window, and stare down at my alarm clock, my best friend Rune, all ready for our series of misadventures. Dear sweet Arceus, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please, **please** let this adventure remain as uneventful as possible. Not that it won't make a difference, considering this is my childhood friend **Rune **we're talking about, but regardless, please keep me from having to bail my friend out of jail more than twice. I look down at Rune and begin one of our daily banters,

"Morning Rune…." I deadpan, my mind still fuzzy thanks to my dear friend, sleep, "What's the time…?"

"It's… seven am! Why?" She grinned up at me, knowing full well why exactly…

"What part of 'Not a Morning Person' do you not understand, Rune?!" I explain, exasperated already by her antics. Arceus only knows how I've managed to put up with this girl for fourteen years…..

"None of it…?" Her feline smile only growing wider by the second. Of course she'd reply with that…

"Argh! We won't be 'adventuring' for another hour and a half!" I shout back, face palming in the process.

"Technically, not for another hour, but relatively close, Asuna!" Chipper, as usual. How does she pull it off so early in the morning?!

"Stay there… I'll be down in a while… Hang on…" I rush out of the room, and step into the bathroom, locking the door behind me (I shall get you yet, Rune Sakura…), turned on the water, and stepped gingerly into the stall…

**Rune's POV…**

After screaming out our little conversation to each other for the entirety of Twinleaf Town to hear, I stayed where I was, because I'm such a good girl (Uh huh… Such a good girl you are Rune….), but two minutes into this waiting, and I'm already bored.

If you haven't noticed already, Rune and I are polar opposites, yet we're somehow friends. The **way **this world works sometimes… Anywhoozle… We've been friends ever since I accidentally threw a pebble at her… Geez, this girl and her temper…. I apologized profusely, of course, and yet we somehow became friends after all the blood, surgery, and stitches. Oh well… at least se unintentionally got me back by tripping my up in an intense game of 'Pokemon Role play.' …What? Don't give that look, those RP's we had were as fun as heck okay?! Heh… I remember when she loved the colour pink (she now hates it for some reason…) and always pretended to be a Skitty when we RP'd… It was cute… Well I can't say much, because I absolutely loved Eevee's (and still do….) way back then...Hehe… Good Times… Oh wait… Here she comes now… Don't tell her I said any of that, or she'll kill us both, 'kay? 'Kay. I need somewhere to hide…. Gack! INCOMING!

**Asuna's POV….**

I peer out from behind the front door wearing a short sleeve, purple shirt with the phrase 'Get Up and Do Something!' underneath a black hoodie, wearing faded, denim jeans, and black converse, a brown shoulder bag, teardrop pendant, hair in a ponytail, and black fingerless gloves to complete the number. I gingerly step out into the open, pokeball in hand if anything goes wro-

"HOLY ARCEUS!" I scream as a certain **someone** tackles me into a hug from behind. Dang…. I was so close to a semi ordinary morning, if anything. Well… We are setting off on our journey at long last. She should be excited and crazy (more so than usual.) about our 'Adventure'. Let's hope she doesn't somehow get herself into jail… It's possible, even though she's fourteen. Wait, we're getting side tracked… I spin around, and wriggle out of her grasp, and look at my 'Partner in Crime' and what the heck is she wearing…?

She's wearing a hot colour palette gradient short sleeved shirt, the phrase 'Gone Wild' on it with her 'emblem' underneath, consisting of a heart with one wing in black. Her 'emblem/symbol' looks like that weird 'Something of Heart' symbol/emblem from 'Homestuck', just with a wing on one side… moving on… She's wearing her typical black cargo shorts (She detests skirts like I despise the colour pink, so there's your random fun-fact of the day, I guess…) and black, rainbow striped socks (I shall say and quote 'YOU CAN'T STOP THE RAINBOW, ASUNA! NOTHING CAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'), and black combat boots. Um…. She's also (apparently, but unsurprisingly and typically) dyed her hair multiple colours, wearing her headphones which were currently resting at her neck, and when did she get those ridiculous shades? I can't even see her eyes, nor eyebrows. Ugh, if there's one thing I hate more than the colour pink, it's probably a classic poker face. They irritate to an extent where I actually unleash my anger (which doesn't happen often…).

"Hey, Asuna!" She laughs out, and grins knowingly at me. Why, oh WHY did I have to get her those shades for her twelfth birthday…..?! She knows all my likes and dislikes to and aggravating extent, good Arceus, SAVE ME NOW!

"Hi Rune." I reply, as calmly as I possibly could. It's going to be like this for another couple of years, so I'm going to have to get used to it.

"What's up with your attitude today? Did I wake you up too early?" A barely detectable undertone of concern slipped into her voice. If there is one thing this girl values more than her Shounen ai/Yaoi shippings, her love for rainbows, and adoration for Eevee's, it's her pride.

She doesn't show concern much to other people, considering her issues with interacting with people in the first place, but she has her reasons. Her stubbornness to defend her pride is just one of the many reasons for her isolation. I'm not entirely sure why she does this, however. Probably something to do with her getting bullied when she was younger. She has yet to tell me.

"Hey, you okay? You're silence is worrying me, your highness!" Concern finally evident in her voice, she just gave me a semi-nervous looking smile.

Stop smiling, Rune, you don't need to be so prideful for Arceus' sake…. Word of advice if you ever meet Rune… Do not, I repeat, DO NOT make Rune nervous in any way possible. It will not end well for you. She WILL have an emotional breakdown, and she WILL cry. Yes, this 'Coolkid' is capable making tears come out of her tear ducts. Even though she seems cheerful, she's actually good at faking a few emotions here and there down the road…

I really should stop zoning out like this, it will be the end of me, I swear. Oh no, here come the tears… She has a love/hate relationship with silence, to make my explanation brief…

"Sozzy'. I zoned out for a bit. You okay?" I always use the slang 'sozzy' for reassurance reasons. It comes in handy a lot, you have absolutely no idea how many times this phrase has saved me…

"I'm good! Now, let's get this adventure STARTED! Ya' game?" And she wonders where and how I picked up all this slang…

"Yes. Now… What pokemon are you starting with exactly…?" I think I know exactly what you're starting with…

"Before I answer that question, remember that bet we had a few years ago? The one where we had to guess what pokemon we'd be starting with when we hit fourteen? You game?" She challenges me with a devious grin… Here we go….. Bringing out the pokeball, and my twenty pokedollars…

"Okay, I'm ready. Three." I raise my arm, holding my pokeball out in front of me. A few feet away, Rune was doing the same.

"Two." She gives me a smirk. I've known this girl for fourteen years and survived. I'm going to win this bet.

"One." I give a smirk of my own, and say, "Eevee"

"AZURILL!" She shouts with a derpish look on her face. I can tell when she makes that face, shades, or no shades, and ARCEUS is it irritating, but hilarious. We release our starters, and they materialized from the beams of light. 3…2…1… She gazed dumbfounded at my Marill, and I acknowledged her Eevee.

"Good day to you, Mr. Strider." I say in mock formality, nodding down at it in greeting. What did I tell you? Homestuck fan. His real name is Di-Stri. Yeah, I don't know either. It just gave me a 'Are you freakin' kidding me?' kind of look, before turning back to greet his now seething trainer.

"ARCEUS DA-"

"Pay up." I cut her off, hoping and praying that nobody is going to reprimand her for nearly swearing at eight am in the morning.

"FINE! But you'll pay for this later, Asuna Ichijo!" She declares, while begrudgingly handing me twenty pokedollars

"But I won the bet!" I exclaim in mock surprise.

"Curse you, ASUNA! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MADE THIS BET!" She yelled, scaring off more Starly. Get ready for more back-sassing people…

"But you made it up, right after your tenth birthday, remember?" Giving her a seemingly innocent smile.

"ARCEUS DA-"

"We're going. Did you tell your Brother you're leaving?" I cut her off once again.

"Technically, I left him a note, made a leap of faith out my window, and used my RWBY-style landing strategy, does that count?" She gave a smirk, and I stared at her straight in the eyes (even though her shades were in the way, I could only just see them.) and slowly pronounced each of the following words nice and slow…

"Go tell your brother that you are leaving. Now. We are not making the beginning of our pokemon journey a reboot of my ninth birthday. Remember?" That experience was terrifying, because she nodded at me, shaking. I couldn't blame her. I could still see the claw marks on the side of her face.

Ah, how could I forget my ninth birthday, when Rune decided to sneak me out of my house at six am in the morning, shove a pokeball into my hands, and say,

"We're going to catch a Pokemon."

So off we went, traversing around, looking for pokemon, when we found a group of Starly flying around Verity Lake; a lake where a legendary pokemon is said to live. It also happened to be somewhere where we would 'Role Play' for hours on end.

So back to the story…

_**(*CUE FLASHBACK! IN NARRATORS POV!*)**_

"_Rune, I don't think this is very safe…" A young Asuna said, worried for hers and her friend, Rune's safety._

"_We'll be FINE! What are you so afraid of?" She exclaimed excited. _

"_We shouldn't be out here by ourselves…. Is your brother going to meet us there…?" Asuna asked, with a glint of hope in her eyes that at least they were going to have some sort of supervision._

"_I just left him a note on the table. It said he could join us if he wanted to." Rune replied back breezily, not worried at all about the dangers that lay ahead. _

"_We should go Rune, it's not safe here." Asuna scared at what could happen, started to tug on Rune's jacket. _

"_Like I said before! We'll be FINE! Besides, we've been here before. What're you so afraid of?" She asked, curious as to why her friend would be so afraid of the familiar lake they were going to._

"_We've been here before with your BROTHER!" Asuna shot back, nerves getting the best of her._

"_Ugh! For Arceus' sake, WE'LL BE FINE!" Rune exclaimed, "Trust me. Look! There's light up ahead!" indeed there was. They were about to reach the clearing._

_All was silent when the forest opened up to show a brightly lit clearing, tall grass, and crystal clear water. Asuna suddenly felt calm, and turned to face her best friend._

"_Fine. So long as neither of us is killed when we walk out of here." Asuna confirmed, giggling._

"_YES!" Rune yelled out happily, pumping a fist in the air. Asuna and Rune started to laugh, stirring up more noise. Their happiness was short lived however… When a group of unnerved Starly decided to attack. _

"_Stay. Still." Rune whispered quietly, trying to reassure a frightened Asuna… But the Starly decided to launch the attack. They were looking for a weak target, and that target just so happened to be Asuna._

"_Oh for the love of-", Rune began, before sprinting towards Asuna, hoping to at least push her out of the way before she would be a victim of an onslaught of claws. She managed to protect Asuna, but had to pay the price for doing so:_

_Just nanoseconds after Asuna was pushed out of the way, Rune realized that the 'runner/flier' of the flock wouldn't have enough time to stop. The Starly careened into her, full speed: Claws first. The force of the attack was strong enough to knock Rune into the water. Her brother, with his impeccable timing, made it just in time to see Rune splashing into the lake. He eventually managed to scare off the flock of Starly with his Jolteon, and look down into the water. He then saw something, started to panic and dove in after his sister. _

_Asuna looked confused, but all her questions were answered when her best friend's brother pulled a soaking wet, unconscious, bloodied Rune out of the water. Then Asuna looked at her friends face, hoping that this was a joke, and that she'd wake up and smile, and say, 'Gotcha'!' but as Asuna could all but stare at the three deep, bleeding gash mark in Rune's face, and she knew that wouldn't be happening for another couple of hours._

**Asuna's POV…**

"ASUUUNNNNAAAAA!" a singsong voice pulled me out of my terrifying daydream… or is it daymare? Oh well. Rune was waving a hand in front of my face, a smile etching into her features, "Are you okay? You zoned out for a full three and a half minutes there!" She grinned some more, "I just told my brother we're leaving! We heading out to Route 201, or are we gonna' continue to stand here like idiots?" She was smiling like a cat at this point.

"Yeah… We're leaving." I muttered, still dazed from the flashback_._

"LET'S GO!" Rune screamed.

"Okay, okay! We're going!" I laughed. The ANTICS this girl gets up to, and it's only eight thirty in the morning, you know.

"You got everything? She asks quickly double checking.

"I should be asking you that." I smirked at her. I know this klutz all too well.

"Yes mom. I have everything. I even made my brother double check." She deadpanned.

"Okay, we're out of here!" I exclaim, and with my Marill alongside me, we walk to Route 201, Rune and Di-Stri in tow. Then I see Rune's eyes light up. Oh no…..

"Hey Asuna, I've been waiting for this day for years now, and there's something I want to do." She looks at me seriously, and addresses me with authority. This can't be good…..

"Yes…?" I ask, completely terrified. Oooohhhh no….. Rune grabbed my arm, made sure my Marill was on my shoulder, and grabbed Di-Stri's paw. OH DEAR SWEET ARCEUS NO, DON'T TELL ME SHE'S DOING WHAT I THINK SHE'S DOING-!

"_**ONWARD WATSON!**_" Rune yelled happily, dragging Marill, Di-Stri, and I through Route 201. Yep. Welcome to our Pokemon Journey. This is our story. Arceus, PLEASE make sure she somehow doesn't end up in jail…..

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R PEOPLEZZ! Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever shall own Pokemon. That belongs to Nintendo ~MsArtistic**


End file.
